danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Unrealname123/Perish.inc
Introduction -Perish Inc - Founded in 1951, by Director Charles Vanden, the biggest weapons company of all region. Secretly working on sneaky project, support by the President himself. How many time we wonder about this place, now we have an answer . These people, they are classfied info. Even their generals don't knew them. All scientist work there, in our profile, has all been announce dead. Even our intel agency can't even take a scents of this place for years ! What do you think? -Show me their documents, Kane. -Not a surprised, biological weapons. How should we annouce this sir? This info may collapsed whole Union. -What about this one? Can you explain me how does this person gets into the weapon files. -We aren't sure... But it's something worth investigating. -Kane... -Sir? -Really nice knowing you. Information You are all up to a gameshow, called "Hide and Seek" with Perish Inc. The reward is 666,000 $. It's may sounds like some deal, but the game is hard to chew. We will test our new weapon ! Prototype XM-33 ! Advance Metalic structures made it undefeatable ! The power of this machines includes: "Disguised as another person, imitated voice, 100 % perfect, even the toughest target and not same as default gender; shapeshift their body part into dangerous weaponry, anti EMP, undemobilizeable, almost seemingly unstunsable, incredible regeneration speed, DNA cellular unbreakable, and more ! Make sure you hide well and complete the task ! Much money awaits. And test our new weaponry in the Armory too ! Very nice one. Just in case one of you moron try to escape the complex before 5 days, your lovely relative be here with us. One shock, all fall down like Macbeth. Good? Let the game begin! You will all spawn in pairs The Prototype spawns alone. However, you must leave your friend before Death Scale I in or, being guarantee a painless death. In order to travel to other Sector, you must crack the Blue, Red, Brown or White box first, then the bridge will be make. In order for an attempt. You'll need a keycard. which you spawn with one. Four and all correct answer will crack the box. If you failed, a horrible punishment awaits. To gets military grade secret developed weaponry ( AKA weapons of teh future ), you have to crack the Black box, but becareful... That is where the Prototype spawn. There are also several hideable places aparts from rooms and halls. Make sure you don't starve to death ! Death Scales: Every 24 hours at 9.00 AM, the Death Scale will become active. The Death scales affect everyone, even the Prototype. At this stage, it's cannot kill anyone. However, someone will still die. You will choose a side in your thread. Left or Right. Once '''everyone '''finish, the majority will survive, and the minority will continue another Death Scale, until 1 or 2 players remain. They will be executed. If the Prototype was one of the players remain, they will be stuns for 12 hours. Don't worry, the Russian will saved us from these mad mans right? This is a lying statement, hints thats their will be a special role. Ability, Ultility and Special Powers. Ability are based on your job, they can be active at anytime, and has a cooldown. Each player has 1 ability only, except the Russian guy. Ultility: This can be either good or bad. Who knows? You can have from 1 to 2 of this Special Powers: The Inc injects you with a magical substance ! Granting elemental power for 5 days. You can choose your elements, however, the skill will be RNG-ized by me. The power also has cooldown. Prototype tiers will be votes by players before the game. Either Sorcerer, Assassin or Marksman. Maps Will come soon, maybe a dam Discord server again >_> Rules No thread peeking No sour and vinegar Don't be mad if you're dead Do what you are told >_> Have fun. I guess? And nope, this is not DBD copy. It's a rip off. Category:Blog posts